Huts, Overprotective Fathers, And New Emperor
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke has been forced to fight a giant creature. He kills the monster. He is captured by stormtroopers. What will he do to the one Ben told him murdered his father? It even has a glance of Luke childhood. Old Ben Kendo really cares for Luke.
1. Dreams, Visions and truths part 1

Now it was a week before Luke Skywalker was captured be Gakkus the Hutt arena. Luke started having the weirdest dreams. The first night he saw a man with caucasian skin. His face had blue eyes, scar by his left eye. The outfit was brown and black Jedi robes. Luke yelled in a voice of hope "Father". At this point of time both

Skywalkers hugged each other in a joyful embrace.

Now as Anakin Skywalker hugged his son. He knew he had to show Luke what he became. He allowed Luke to see how he became Vader. He had to his son had to see the truth no matter how ugly it was.

Luke Skywalker had a flash of the past. He saw everything from a ten-year-old boy to man in a black suit he recognized as Darth Vader. His father became Darth Vader. But why did Ben lie to him? But wait, Old Ben had protected him from danger on Tatonnie what did he have to lie?

Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader wanted to just keep his son safe. He would kill Palpatine ten times over to make sure his child was safe. There were just somethings that even a sith lord would do to make sure his child was safe. He wished he could just take away Luke's pain away. But that Kenbio had it coming. Luke was his son and once he was in his father's arms. Luke was HIS son Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader no one would ever harm Luke.

Now Luke was in shock but V-father let him see his past willingly. Calling Darth Vader's father was to easy to say. Father didn't even hide the tiniest detail. Luke was waking up by his best friend Wedge Antilles.

Wedge was concerned about his friend. Luke was talking in his sleep. What he heard was a little disconcerting. He woke up Luke and said, " Wake up Luke it's just a dream whoever your father became Anakin Skywalker became it does not matter." He heard the most stunning thing from his friend. " Wedge Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader!" Wedge said to Luke " Luke it does not matter. Your still my best friend either way. You got to tell Leia. Emperor Palpatine could be a sith I still never stop be your best friend."

If Wedge only knew Luke replied " Wedge Emperor Palpatine is a sith lord. He manipulates the way to my father to become Darth Vader. Wedge Palpatine told him I died with my mother. I can save him I know I can. That even the worse part is the Emperor tortures him if fails or even disobeys him." He saw as wedge made a face that said: " Darth Vader is a slave?" He heard from Wedge's mouth " This Darth Vader we are talking about! The guy is Darth your doom is here."

Night 2 of Luke Skywalker strange dreams

Luke's 2nd dream was even weirder. Now he was on a planet with trees and lakes. He saw a woman who looked liked Leia yet he knew she was not Leia. She was on a balcony that was part of a beautiful palace. The woman saw Luke. She didn't even flinch when she said: " Luke over here, I and your Father have been waiting for you to show up." Now Luke knew who the woman was. It was a mother. No one forgets what their mother sounds like.

Now Anakin Skywalker was walking to his beloved Padme'. He was a little nervous because the last time his son saw him things were not gonna well. Both personalities wanted a happy family. Even Vader would have given Luke the galaxy. Anyone who would harm Luke would die or wish they were dead.

Luke Skywalker was a little shaken by the dream he had the night before. But he recognized his Mother. His Mother was Padme' Amidala Leia's hero. Leia idolized her, she said that his mother was the hero of democracy. He could see why she admired her. His mother was one of the most loving people ever meet. Luke wanted to be in this dream forever.


	2. Dream, Visions and truths part 2

Leia enters Luke quarters to hear Luke Skywalker's latest dream. She could believe Palpatine was a sith. That she could believe. But she knew Luke was telling the truth her gut told this.

Luke Skywalker woke up reluctantly. He wanted to sleep forever with the dream he had this time. When he woke up, He told Leia, Han, Chewbacca, even Wedge. But the look on the face of Leia when she found his mother was Padme' Amidala was not as amazing as his dream.

Princess Leia could not believe that Luke was well royalty. He was the son of a queen and never knew it. But Luke was always like a brother to her. She had this feeling like he was her... But it was impossible, was it? She did know her birth mother's name it was Padme'. If it was Luke brother that meant she was... she couldn't be. She walked away she asked a medic to have a blood test done with her and Luke.

Darth Vader was in a bad mood his master had him do miner things. Taking care of pirates, The only good thing his master never thought he would dream of his son. One of these days Palpatine one of these days. He would rule with his son by his side. But Anakin Skywalker was more and more of a problem nowadays. Maybe Anakin Skywalker was not as weak as he thought. The only thing he and that Jedi had in common was a concern for Luke's safety.

He used the force to connect to their son. Like my son, can you hear me? Luke replied Yes father I can type of busy at the moment. Trying to go find Leia. She got upset after I told her and the rest about my dream. The sith lord sent back. How did they find out about this? Luke said Father do not worry Wedge only told Han, Chewbacca, and Leia. They are my friends, contrary to what you might think. Darth Vader replied My son, once I have you won't be with those cowards and thieves. I find your friends disturbing. Luke joked. Father, you find everything disturbing. You hate just to hate Darth Vader replied. That obvious, If I knew you would have never had to fix ancient water respirators. They were old when I visited your Aunt and Uncle when I was your age. Luke replied That old, really I knew Uncle Owen was cheap but that cheap. The lord of the sith said Your grandfather and Uncle were cheap. Do you have a princess to find? Luke replied Han found her it type of funny. Han and Leia argue like a married couple. Vader sent a mental image of Obie-won Kendio and Duchess arguing. Luke sent Amusement through their force bond.

Night 3 of dream

Luke 3rd dream he was like a ghost or phantom he saw what Emperor Palpatine did his father being tortured by lightning coming from Palpatine's hands. His father's suit was a torture device. He wanted to help his father not feel pain. Darth Vader or no Darth Vader was his father. The fact his father cared for him was just proof that there was still good left.

Luke Skywalker was fast asleep Wedge had to wake him up. It was time to get up. But every time there was now a protective bubble. Leia said it had Darth Vader's stench all about it. But Luke did not seem like it was any trouble.

4 dream and night

Luke was told by Wedge his dreams where getting dangerous to wake him up. But as he was sleeping. He had Jedi training in his sleep. When he woke up he just knew things about the force he didn't know before. His teacher was someone by the name of Morri. When he woke up he saw a contour on his chest. Yet the bird looked familiar.

5 dream and night

Luke's dream had something he loved to dream of being with his father and mother. It was amazing to know the man behind the mask. His father was the most caring, compassionate person to Luke. He was glad to feel his father's presence it was comforting. Wedge told him that awaking him from slumber was dangerous. Maybe having a protective bubble around you is not good.


	3. Garkku last moments

Darth Vader entered the place where the Garkku was talking to Vader agent. He was not happy, his child was a slave to this slimeball. He would never have this happen. He said " Captain you know where to find Skywalker. Bring him to me!" Vader saw as Commander ran for his life. "Now where was I? Oh, now I remember! Darth Vader had a wicked smile on his face. He was going to have fun with Garkku.

Now Luke felt his father killing someone, He had an idea of who his father was killed. Garkku was the person that was killed. His father killed the hut. Luke mentally the message " Father, that was Garkku was it?" Vader replied " My son, no one will hurt you and get away it. Garkku paid for what he did. Your mine, Luke none will hurt you. You belong beside my side. You should have been mine, to begin with." Luke replied " Father you're got to be kidding me? I know I am probably going to see you soon. Do you know what I found out yesterday I and Leia have the same birth mother? That why Leia ran off? Is it possible maybe she was upset after I told her about my dream." Vader was taken aback he had a daughter, he hurt his daughter. He heard from Luke " Father, I am not going to run, I am gonna make my capture believable."

Princess Leia saw as Luke was captured, she had a feeling it was a rouse. Why did her pig-headed brother do this? Vader was a monster. Yet Luke insisted on trying to save that monster! Like there was Jedi left! Darth Vader had an overdue appointment with a blaster bolt. It may have been Luke's father but it, not hers.

Luke was unconscious, he was dreaming again. This time he saw force ghost he knew too well. He shouted, " Ben where am I, I know what happened but still." Old Ben spoke, " Luke you need to wake up!" Luke woke to find himself not in a humiliating situation. Being cared in the arms of Darth Vader was not the most assuring thing. Luke knew that his father was in there somewhere. But being cradled like a baby. Not that it was nice to have a compassionate father, even if he was Darth Vader. He would probably be taught how to rule the galaxy or something like that. He would never let his father train him on the dark side.

Darth Vader had his son in his arms, he noticed that Luke woke up from being unconscious. But he also noticed as Luke didn't fight being held. He even snuggled closer to his father. The Sith Lord had what he came for.


	4. Anakin Minor Victory

Luke had never seen such luxury in life, He saw a bed the size of his Uncle Owen's moisture farm. There were clothes all his size. He even saw a toy he recognized from his youth. He even saw a Jedi Holocron, he had the feeling of a little kid in a candy store feeling. His father came to claim him, just not claim him but teach him how to use his Jedi powers. He oddly enough found it comforting, the respirator of his father.

Entering Anakin Skywalker's mind, Anakin Skywalker had won a small victory. He had control of his body. He was in the Jedi temple, he saw as the beaten but not harmed Vader was sitting in a meditation room. As Anakin entered the room, Anakin said to Vader " So we finally have our son. He has Padme's height, nose, and compassionate nature and our love for flying. She would be proud." Vader replied, " Stop gloating Skywalker, he is my son but he was born to me not you."

Luke knew how Leia reacts to him being captured Her and Vader had a past, he was going to save his father one way or another. There was good in him he had felt it.

Leia was hopping mad, rather than asking for a blood test to see if her suspicion was right. Much to her dismay, it was right Luke was her twin brother. That meant that she was the daughter of that monster in black daughter. She did not know why Luke would purposely get captured by that monster. She found out that the lastest recruit was no other than her mother Padme Nabrarrie Amidala Skywalker.

Padme went as the name Nabrarrie to keep anyone from guessing who she was. She joined the Rebellion because her children were part of it. She had one goal in mind to save ani. She had no idea that one of her children had the same idea.


	5. Sith lord's prize

Now it has been a few months since Luke was captured, he never has seen his father in a good mood. His father was usually angry or just grumpy. It could be good news.

Now Darth Vader was hardly in the state where he leaped for joy. But this news he leaped for joy for. Padme was alive and she and Leia where on there way to a secret location. The fact Padme survived was something that was something you celebrate about. He would have his family at last. He even had a special place for his family. Syria 3 was a planet that was hidden.

Now in principle, this was wrong working with Darth Vader. But Leia saw as Luke was treated, he was being treated like a prince. It was like Vader was different around his family. Leia even saw as there were guards everywhere they went. He saw a Jedi he knew Ezra Bridger, he convinced his father to spear Ezra when they first went Syria 3.

Ezra Bridger was in a cell as if this was a problem. Ever since he met Luke Skywalker it was a series of odd things. He wishes he could just go to Lothal, but the way things looked he was going to be at the mercy of Darth Vader. It was odd Luke was a Jedi but, he was also the son of Darth Vader. He realized why Obie-won was on Tatonnie, Obie-won was guarding Luke. Why would Master Kendio of the opinion that Vader would not care for Luke? Luke was able to help Vader have a conscience.

Now Padme was brushing her hair out, for she was about to get a shower in a few minutes. She saw as Anakin or Vader she really couldn't tell nowadays, he was practicing with his lightsaber. She could tell, His talks with Palpatine always left him in a less than desirable mood. She knew her Ani was still in there. He spared a Jedi when Luke asked him to. Now she knew that Mon would never understand.

Vader entered as saw his wife entered their bedroom after she took a shower. She was his angel. Padme looked exactly like she did when they first meet that fateful day on Tatonnie. He walked up to her and said " Padme I am so glad you're alive. I thought you dead for so long." He wanted to kiss his wife but it was hard with the mask.

Luke and Leia's training was coming in a long way in two weeks. Their Father was training them on the light side. Their Father probably would never admit it, but He probably did it not to let them fall to the dark side, that why they were never trained.


	6. Captain Rex finder out the truth

Captain Rex was sent on a mission to get some supplies for Hera, he would never expect to find Ezra in a cell. Rex went to Syria 3 because of the fruits, It was for Jacen Syndulla he loved the apples that grew on this planet.

Leia was never expecting to find Captain Rex, he was a dead man if her father found him. She was going to see Ezra when she found Rex. Ezra Bridger was more than happy to see Rex. She knew her mother might cox their Father into spearing Rex.

Ezra saw as his cell was opened, he said " Rex you shouldn't be here, Luke kept Vader from killing me. Vader super protective of his family, that why I was just about killed. Luke convinced his father to not kill." He noticed Captain Rex was captured. It was a group of stormtroopers followed by Darth Vader. This time Luke was not there.

Padme decided to follow her husband to make sure no one was killed. It was a good thing to, she saw as a old face she knew it was Caption Rex. She said " Ani what have I told you about taking more prisoners." She saw as Captain Rex said " Sentor Amidala I thought you where dead. Wait this means..." Her husband replied " Captain Rex I suggest you do not finish that sentence. My wife and children have more patience than I do."

Princess Leia was a bit upset her father was taking prisoners on this planet. The person who was on this planet was Rex, good ol Captain Rex. She said in a tone that meant she was more than a little upset. " Father I know you have your own idea on people who end on this planet, but I think he was after the apples. Just let him and Ezra go please." She noticed that her father said " Let the Jedi and Captain Rex no trackers I trust they have enough sence to never go to this planet again."


End file.
